Unbreakable
by AngelicStarFire
Summary: The Cullen's left and Bella felt like she would never be able to piece herself back together again, but Bella was independent before Edward and she will learn to be so again. Bella finds a new family within the pack and becomes and imprint. However, with the good comes the bad and Bella will have to face the ones who abandoned her and a red haired vampire bent on revenge. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable or any of the characters of Twilight.**

**A/N: I hope that you will all enjoy and support this story. If I get enough support I will continue the story.**

* * *

**Unbreakable **

**(Bella's POV)**

"We need to talk Bella." Edward told me as he led me to a familiar path in the forest.

I followed him into the forest curiously. We walked for almost ten minutes before he halted and turned to look at me.

"Bella you're not good for me." He said looking into my eyes.

"What?! Edward, if this is about what happened at the party; it was nothing." I said frantically as I begin to panic.

"It wasn't nothing you nearly died yesterday, Bella." He said in a chastising tone.

"Edward.-"

"No, Bella. I realized last night that I can no longer pretend to be human just to satisfy my curiosity over you and it's also not fair to my family.

"Please don't do this." I pleaded as I felt my heart begin to shelter.

"I don't love you anymore, I never loved you. You were s source of fascination for me that is all." Edward sneered at me.

I stepped back in shock at the venom in his words unable to fully process what he was saying to me.

"You-you don't love me anymore?" I asked in denial.

"It will be as if we never existed. I just ask one favor from you."

"Anything."

"Stay safe for Charlie." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Can I at least say goodbye to everyone?" I asked hopefully.

"No, they have gone ahead. I stayed behind to tell you. Goodbye Bella." He whispered before he disappeared.

I stood there shocked for a moment as I processed what had just happened before I started to run after him.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled repeatedly hoping he would turn up and say it was cruel joke. Silence was my only response.

I ran until it was dark and I could hardly see. In my frantic search for him I had forgotten to watch where I was going and tripped over a log. I felt myself hit the forest floor and I curled into a ball and let the rain fall around me as I cried.

"You have always known they were too good for you." I chastised myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that when I opened them I would find that it was all a cruel nightmare dreamt up by my insecurities.

The next thing I remembered was opening my eyes to see a large black wolf standing over me before I shut my eyes and prayed that my death would come quickly and swiftly, after all there was no point to life without him.

"You are going to be alright, little one." A comforting male voice said to me as I lost consciousness, it was the last thing I heard.

* * *

My head was pounding when I woke up. I felt the cushion of something soft and I looked around at my surroundings. I was in my living room. I looked over to the armchair and noticed that Charlie was hunched over asleep. Sighing, I moved to wake Charlie up but a wave of nausea came over me.

Charlie stirred at the sound of my discomfort and the next moment he was at my side forcing me to lie back down and laying a hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked concernedly.

"I don't feel so well." I mumbled.

"Well, I should expect that you wouldn't. What were you thinking?" Charlie asked trying to keep a forced calm.

Not understanding what he was talking about I looked at him with a confused expression before the memories of what had happened before I blacked out came back to the forefront of my mind.

"NO, no, no…they left me. He left me." I whispered aloud to myself as I recalled his finale words to me. Sobs racked my body as I buried my head into Charlie's chest and allowed myself to break.

"Everything will be alright, Bells. You were too good for him anyway." Charlie said trying to placate me.

I snorted mentally at his words not believing them for a second. Lying back down, I pulled the cover over my face to signal that I no longer wanted to talk and I closed my eyes to fall back asleep.

The next time I woke up, Charlie was drinking his morning coffee.

"I don't have to go to work today." He told me.

"No, no, dad. I will be alright." I told him feeling guilty that he would have to take off from work because of me.

He tried to continue making small talk with me but I refused to say anything more than what I had already said.

In the coming days, I refused to talk to anyone and eventually they gave up trying to talk to me. I had missed almost two weeks of school because I refused to leave my chair facing the window. By the third week Charlie had enough and came storming into my room.

"Enough of this already, Bella! Obviously staying here is only making it worse so I am sending you back to Jacksonville with you mother!" He said yelled.

"NO!" I yelled jumping up from my chair.

"If you don't want me to send you, then you need to show me that you are trying. I get that he broke your heart, Bella; but you need to move on. Sitting in this room is doing nothing for you. You are falling apart Bells and its killing me." Charlie pleaded with me to understand.

Deep down inside I knew that he was right, I had shut the world at when _he_ left and I cringed at the thought of what I looked like. I still couldn't bear to mention his name as it made me cringe each time and Charlie had quickly caught on to that aspect as well.

"I will do better." I told Charlie offering him a forced smile.

"That's all I'm asking for, Bells." He smiled at me. "You need to get ready for school."

Sighing, I dragged myself to the bathroom to take a shower. The sight in the mirror disgusted me. I was thin, too thin. My eyes had dark circles under them and my hair fell limp around my shoulders no sign of the former shine it use to carry.

"No wonder he didn't want you." I thought.

Refusing to look at myself any longer I climbed into the shower and washed away the dirt and grime that had accumulated on my body. Finished with the shower, I pulled out some jeans and a red shirt which were now too big for me before heading down the stair to leave.

"You haven't eaten." Charlie called out to me.

Groaning, I turned around and walked into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast. Holding it up, I smiled a little and walked out of the door.

Arriving back at school after three weeks garnered me more attention than I had hoped for. Jessica was the first one to approach me.

"Bella! Like, I thought you'd, like never come back or something." Jessica said in her shrill voice.

I didn't respond to her, instead I kept my head down and walked into the school ignoring everyone around me.

The teachers attempted multiple times to call on me, but after receiving blank stares they gave up and pretended that I wasn't sitting in their classroom.

At lunch I sat at the table that had once been occupied by the Cullen family. He may have taken my photos and radio, but he couldn't room the lunch table and it was tangible evidence that they had existed.

Unexpectedly, Angela came over and sat with me. She only spoke to me once and had informed me that she didn't expect me to respond.

I continued this routine for three months before one day at lunch Angela turned to look at me with a hard stare that didn't fit her face.

"Bella, we are friends right?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Then I need to say something that has been bothering me for a while." She said looking nervous but determined at me.

I only starred at her and waited for her to continue. For a brief moment I believed that she was going to abandoned me like they had done, it scared the life out of me.

"He is gone. I am sorry to say it so bluntly, but he is. I thought you were stronger than this, Bella; it's killing me to see you allowing yourself to waste away."

Anger boiled in me at her words and I wanted so desperately to lash out at her and tell her to shut up and mind her own business, but the sensible side of me won out and I understood that she was only trying to help me.

Getting up from the table, I grabbed my book bag and left. I drove around town for a while thinking about what Angela had said and the past few months. She was right as much as I hated to admit it. I was falling apart and I was hurting the ones who cared about me the most. There was no way I was going to recover overnight, but I at least needed to start genuinely trying.

Deciding that I should probably drive somewhere with a destination in mind, I placed my foot on the gas and drove. I soon realized that I had taken the road that led to La Push and I almost turned back before forcing myself to continue driving.

"You need this." I told myself sternly.

I pulled up out front of Jacob's house and sucked in a deep breath. I am sure they knew I was here, who wouldn't with the sheer loudness of my truck. Turning off the engine, I opened the truck door and headed towards the house. I didn't even get the chance to knock before the door was opened and Billy was staring at me.

"Bella, it's good to see you." He smiled.

"It's nice to see you as well. Is Jacob home?" I asked fidgeting nervously.

"Yes, he is in the garage; just head out back." He told me.

Nodding, I turned around and walked around the side of the house towards the garage. I found Jacob working on a car.

"Hey Jake." I said.

Jacob was startled by my arrival and he hit his head on the hood of the car as he jolted up to see me.

"Bella!" He smiled engulfing me in a bear hug. "I have missed you! I am so glad you came!"

I smiled back at him and for the first time in months it wasn't as forced as my other ones. Being with Jacob took away the numbing pain that had filled my chest and I felt more at ease. If he noticed my disheveled and malnourished state he didn't verbalize it, I guess he didn't want to offend me.

I sat in the garage with him for hours and listened to him tell me of all the latest happenings in his life before I decided it was time to leave.

"Come back soon?" He asked.

"I will be back tomorrow." I promised.

He walked me to my truck and watched as I drove away.

* * *

**(Paul's POV)**

I was out doing patrols when I noticed a girl pulling up at the Black's house in a busted red truck. The girl looked like she had been through hell and back. She was extremely thin and looked like she hadn't slept in months. Not really sure why, but I felt compelled to watch her.

She walked slowly up to the door and didn't get the chance to knock before Billy opened to door and directed her to the garage. She looked happy to see Jake, but I could tell from the tension in her body that it was mostly forced.

"Bella!" Jake called out to her and I cringed in disgust.

She was the leech lover. Well, at least it explained the smell that was attached to her.

"Great, I thought I never have to smell that stench again." I sneered to myself.

I was so consumed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Jared come up next to me.

"Spying on Jake now?" He laughed.

"No, I came here because of her. She is the leech lover Sam saved a few months back. She still fuckin' smells of their stench too." I sneered.

"She looks horrible. I guess that's why Sam makes an effort to stay near her house so much." Jared said.

"He has Emily. What's he care for a leech lover?" I asked.

"It's not like that. He feels attached to her in a brotherly sort of way. He hasn't approached her because she has practically been comatose and he figured she needed time to work things out on her own."

"She looks like the walking dead." I laughed.

Jared glared at me and I brushed him off.

"I am going to go tell Sam, he will want to know." Jared told me before phasing back into his wolf form and running off.

I sat and starred at the leech lover as she left. She was so tiny and pathetic; I couldn't see why Sam cared for a girl who was obviously broken and too weak to put herself back together.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

When I arrived back home, I saw Charlie's cruiser outside.

"He's home early." I thought to myself.

Entering the house, I immediately found myself cornered by Charlie and he looked furious.

"Where did you go when you ran off from school this afternoon, Bella?!" He yelled.

"I went to see Jake." I told him.

"What were you thinking? This is the last straw-wait; did you just say you went to see Jake?" Charlie asked looking as if he couldn't have possibly heard me correctly.

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess that is okay." Charlie said still staring at me with wide eyed amazement.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I know that I haven't been the best daughter lately, dad; but I am going to try and do better for you and for me." I promised him.

Charlie didn't respond to what I said right away, instead he starred at me for awhile trying to discern if I was serious or not. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because he pulled me into a big hug.

"I am so glad, Bells." He smiled as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Bells. Now you should go get some sleep…after you eat." He told me.

I nodded and did as he asked in order to appease him.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

"What is it?" I asked irritated that Jared was interrupting my alone time with Emily.

"Bella is at Jake's right now." Jared told me.

I looked at him shocked and then I smiled. Bella was finally coming out of her shell. I decided that I would go visit her tomorrow so that I could actually see her and not have to stalk her window in order to ensure she was okay. I am not even sure why I felt compelled to protect her the way I do, but after seeing her tiny and vulnerable on that forest floor; I couldn't help but feel protective.

"What did Jared want, honey?" Em' asked me as I walked back in.

"He told me that Bella was visiting Billy's son."

"That's good. I can't wait to meet her. I have the feeling that she will be important to our lives." Em' told me.

"In a way she already is. I consider her the little sister I never had, hopefully one day she will see me as a brother." I replied.

"Well she won't be able to do that if she doesn't even know who you are. You should visit her tomorrow. Also, I meant that I think she may end up being an imprint." Em' said.

"An imprint? No one has ever imprinted outside of the tribe." I said.

"That is true, but you never know. I think her and Paul would fit together well."

I laughed at the absurdity of her last statement because I knew Paul and he was definitely not soft, kind, or the relationship type which was everything Bella need.

"I will go visit her tomorrow." I told Em'.

"Then I better bake some muffins."

I smiled at the nurturing nature of my imprint and watched her as she set about our kitchen.

The next morning, I set out to Bella's house. I was nervous knocking on the door; I mean I had no real reason in her eyes to be here. I knocked twice and she opened the door.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sam Uley. I am the one who found you in the forest." I told her.

She stared at me for a moment before stepping aside and allowing me to enter. I offered her the muffins which she took gratefully. She picked a blueberry one out of the basket and begin nibbling on it.

"This is great!" She said.

"I will be sure to tell Emily you like them." I laughed.

"What brings you here now?" She asked me curiously.

"I stopped by a lot in the beginning. You would rattle off to me aimlessly, but I don't think you really noticed my presence. After a while Charlie told me to give you some time and to come visit again when you back to being yourself. I heard that you visited Jake so I thought I'd come by." I told her hoping that I hadn't scared her.

"I do remember you…now. I am sorry." She said looking at me nervously.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella." I smiled.

"Will you be coming around more often now?" She asked me hopefully.

"Yes and next time I will bring Emily with me. She's dying to meet you."

She shifted nervously in front of me and I wondered what was going through her mind.

"Could you wait to bring her until I stop looking like a walking skeleton?" She asked nervously.

"Of course. Speaking of that, you do need to start eating more. I am going to be coming by here every day to ensure that you are taking proper care of yourself and keeping up on your studies." I told her sternly.

She looked at me and nodded sheepishly.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said walking out of the door.

"Wait!" She called after me.

"Yes?"

"Why do you care so much about me?" She asked.

"When I found you in the forest, I felt protective over you. I have come to think of you as the little sister I have never had and I hope one day you will see me as your brother."

"I would like that." She smiled before closing the door.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review/follow. The story will only get better from here. Also this will be a Bella/Paul pairing and it will have mature content in later chapters (nothing too explicit.)**


End file.
